The Snowman of Love
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: I saw the promo for the next one and thought instead of Emma in the ice how about Killian? And why not throw a little Regina and Emma bonding? Plz, Read, Review and comment. Thank you.


There they were fighting another monster again, this time it was a snow monster like the last time. The mysterious villain had disappeared just in time like the last time, no where to be seen. It this battle Killian was trapped behind a snow barrier which surrounded him almost instantly when he tries to strike at the beast. Now Emma, Charming, and Regina were the only ones left to help break him free. Charming tries to use his sword to accomplish cutting a piece of the beast but his sword freezes into a giant ice cube. Unable to remove his hands from the icy barrier formed its up to Emma and Regina. Emma takes out her gun as usual but it's no use.

"Emma it's up to you." David says.

"Use your magic." Regina commands.

"My magic's not strong enough. Use your magic." Emma says only being able to stun the snowman for a few seconds before it regains power.

Regina puts on her hands, the color of magic surrounding them, then she turns to Emma with a smile and stops.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asks worried.

"Teaching you how to use your magic. I think it's time for a second lesson." Regina says and sits down on a stump, the beast ignoring her and focusing only on Emma now.

"Regina you can't be serious?! Hooks life is on the line and David's and the whole towns!" Emma protests.

"Oh come on Emma I know you can do this. You have the most powerful magic, light magic. You can defeat the giant snow man." Regina says sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Is this revenge for ruining your live life with Robin?" Emma asks then is thrown to the floor by the snow creature's attack.

"Emma!" David exclaims.

"Thank you snowman." Regina says with a smile. Emma looks up annoyed and gives a thankful smile to David before she picks herself up willing her magic to work. It again only partially hurts the beast.

"Put emotion behind it." Regina says watching the show in front of her. Of course if it came down to the death of any there she'd step in but she knows Emma can do this simple task.

"What emotion? I'm not as angry as you." Emma says trying again.

"Light magic stems from love. Think about your parents, Henry,...your Captain Hook. Whenever he's around your magic seems to flow right through you." Regina says with a smirk at the end.

Emma looks back and forth at Regina and the beast uncomfortably by what she's said and tries again. It works better this time with the thought of her parents and even more so with the thought of Henry. She pauses but can't seem to get that final ounce of magic to defeat him.

"Come on your sweetie is about to die if you can't complete this simple task of killing a Snowman." Regina scolds.

"I can't." Emma says still trying.

"You can just...let yourself feel love again." Regina says looking at Emma then at the floor. Emma meets Regina's eyes briefly before looking back at the monster in front of her. Allow yourself to feel love again. It's a thought that had alluded her for so long and had hurt her countless times. Was she ready? Then the snow monster shattered into pieces and David could move. Killian fell to the floor and after a brief look to see if her father was okay, Emma ran to his side.

"Come on, Killian. Breathe." Emma says between breathes. She continues trying to resuscitate him and he coughs.

He looks up at her and with a smirk he says, "We have to stop meeting like this." She laughs and he caresses the side of her face. He wipes away a stray tear that fell and she smiles at him.

She kisses him full on the lips and he says, "At least whenever we meet like this I know you truly care."

They both laugh and getting up she turns to him and says, "I love you."

"I love you too." He says with a smile.

"Okay I'm leaving now." Regina announces.

"No look." David says and they all turn to see another icy monster coming their way.

"Here we go again." Regina says.

"Quiet moment?" Killian asks bringing Emma close. She smiles at him and nods her head leaning into him for a kiss. It's a quick but passionate kiss and they turn to see the icy monster shatter into the floor.

"What?" Emma asks. David looks at the two not knowing whether to be mad or happy.

Regina smirks at the two and says, "It's your light magic Emma."

David walks away after that and Regina disappears with a poof of smoke.

Emma turns back to Killian whose beaming with delight and says, "True loves kiss."

"I told you I'd win your heart, Emma. I love you." Killian says.

"I love you too." She says and they kiss again.


End file.
